1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a rod stabilizer and clamping device and more particularly to devices to be attached over the hub and hub cap of a vehicle wheel to prevent the wheel from being removed from the vehicle and making rotation of the wheel, with the device in place, difficult if not impossible. It is to be clearly understood that the use of the device as an anti rotation device on a vehicle wheel is for illustrative purpose only and for the purpose of describing a preferred embodiment of the invention and that such a rod stabilizer and clamping device has an unlimited number of uses. In general, the invention relates to a shell of any shape such as a circle, square, rectangle, etc. having a plurality of holes located around its periphery. The shell-like housing of the invention comprises rigid metal upper and lower plates having a plurality of pins centrally located in the shell-like housing. Rods are inserted into the holes, around the periphery of the shell-like housing, which rods are then guided by the centrally located pins such that the rods are positioned one above the other such that a clamping screw, which extends through the upper rigid metal plate, can be tightened to firmly clamp the rods tightly together at a generally central portion of the shell-like housing. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination of a generally triangular shaped shell having openings formed through the three apexes or tips of the triangle through which rods are inserted. One end of each rod is generally hook shaped for engagement with the outer circumference or tread or road engaging portion of a tire fitted to the vehicle wheel. The other end of each rod extends through openings between a top and bottom plate of the triangular shell. Disposed in the approximate mid portion of the triangular shell are a plurality of vertical pins extending between the top and bottom plate and which function to hold the rods in place in overlying and stacked engagement with each other. The vertical pins are held in place between the top and bottom plate of the shell in any well known manner. An opening is formed through the top plate of the shell, at the approximate mid point thereof, over which is fitted a threaded nut, secured to the top plate, for receiving a locking screw which, when rotated into the threaded nut causes a downward force to be applied to the uppermost rod which in turn causes a downward force on the rod below it and so forth to the rod below it holding them in locked engagement with each other and stabilizing the rods from rotation. A sleeve is attached to the top plate of the triangular shell, over the opening and around the threaded nut and locking screw. An opening is formed through the circumference of the sleeve for receiving the hasp portion of a padlock and thereby preventing the locking screw being rotated out of the threaded nut and thus disengaging the device from the wheel.
In a second embodiment of the invention the top and bottom plates of the shell have rod receiving channels formed therein thereby eliminating the need for the openings formed through the apexes of the first embodiment and further eliminating the need for the plurality of vertical pins extending between the top and bottom plate to separate and stabilize the rods relative to each other. The rods in this embodiment simply slide through the channels formed in the upper and lower plates and are otherwise secured in place through the locking screw, threaded nut, sleeve assembly of the first embodiment.
A need exists for such a device which is portable, easily assembled, light weight and provides an efficient and fool proof method of preventing the removal of a wheel from a vehicle and which makes its rotation difficult if not impossible.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In applicant's co-pending application the examiner has cited the following references as examples of other devices which protect against wheel removal or rotation: French Patent 2,520,683; West U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,071; Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,144; DeJong U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,642; J.U. Barr U.S. Pat. No. 967,308; Givati U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,849; Jeppesen U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,370; Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,489; Lentini U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,983; and, Raine U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,724. None of this prior art was cited by the examiner against the claims of applicant's co-pending application.
The French Patent depends upon a pair of parallel telescopic bars disposed between two parallel vertically extending uprights or arms.
West U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,071 requires the use of triangularly shaped chocks welded to arms for engagement between the wheel and ground.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,144 requires a pair of articulating arms interconnected with an adjustable arm and a complicated locking housing integral with a hub shield.
Givati U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,849 discloses two locking members pivotably connected by means of a sleeve and a locking device which locks these two members in an operable position on a tire.
Jeppesen U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,370 comprises a pair of identical arcuate plates having integral inwardly directed lips for engaging the inner sidewalls of a tire when the device is in place.
Raine U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,724 of necessity comprises a pair of chocks for abutting a rotating wheel at its ground contact point and wherein the chocks are interconnected by a pair of chock arms which in turn are locked to a stem by means of a lock.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 967,308; 4,031,983; 4,438,642; and 4,934,489 to Barr, Lentini, DeJong and Jackson respectively are seen to be of more general interest.